


A Trip To The Movies

by afteriwake



Series: All Of Time And Space [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps not all children’s movies are bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip To The Movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lotl101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotl101/gifts).



> **lotl101** suggested they go see a movie together and I _finally_ got around to writing it. Hope you enjoy!

“There’s a movie playing at the theater,” Amelia said as she rounded on Sherlock one late May afternoon at her home.

“No. The last time you talked me into a movie it was that dreadful one with the Chinese girl which mangled China’s history,” he said, looking at the papers in front of him.

“ _Mulan_ is a good movie,” she said, crossing her arms.

“If you ignore the events it was based on,” he said.

“This one is different,” she said. “Just hear me out, okay?”

He looked up and saw the hopeful expression on her face, and he felt moved to relent. “All right. What makes this movie so special?”

“It’s _Fantasia 2000_ , and it’s got lots of classical music. And an orchestra. And Rory got to see it and he said it was boring which means it’s exactly the type of movie you’d like.”

He thought for a moment. One of the few movies he had liked as a child was the original _Fantasia_. Not because of the cartoons, though he had to admit he liked the bit with Mickey Mouse and the pails. No, he loved it because of the music, and how he had shut his eyes and been transported somewhere else when he heard them. It was the only movie that both he and Mycroft could watch in peace, and he was fairly sure Mycroft was just listening to it, just like him. If there was an updated version, it might not be that bad to watch.

“And it’s playing now?” he asked.

She nodded. “I asked Aunt Sharon to take me but she’s busy so she left money for you to take me. Please? I’m trying to see every Disney movie in the theaters instead of waiting for them to come out on video.”

“Do you know what songs are in it?” he asked, hoping Rory hadn’t been so bored that he didn’t notice.

“No, but he said the part with the pails was back,” she said. “He was bored because it was classical music. He only went because his sister wanted to go see it and he would have had to stay home and be bored.”

So, there would be at least one song he liked. He stood up and reached for his jacket. “Very well. Get your coat on.”

She threw her arms around his waist before he got his coat on and then she was off, dashing up the stairs to her room. It sounded as though it was a stampede of horses, he mused to himself. She met him at the door and they left, locking up behind them. It wasn’t too long a walk into town, and they filled it up with easy conversation. They got to the theater in thirty minutes, just in time for the four o’clock showing.

Amelia saw Mels once they got inside and she asked to go sit with her. He nodded, knowing that if she wasn’t sitting near him she wouldn’t see him shutting his eyes if the cartoons were too boring. She sat three rows ahead of him, and he watched Mels share a tub of popcorn with her. He wondered briefly what it might have been like to go to the movies with friends when he was younger, but then the lights dimmed and the movie began.

He kept his eyes closed most of the time, ignoring the presenters and listening to old favorites. Ludwig von Beethoven's "Symphony no. 5," Ottorino Respighi's "Pines of Rome," Dmitri Shostakovitch's "Piano Concerto no. 2 in F Major," Camille Saint-Saens's "The Carnival of the Animals Finale," Edward Elgar's "Pomp and Circumstance," Igor Stravinsky's "Firebird Suite"...he even enjoyed the jazzier piece, which he recognized as "Rhapsody in Blue" by George Gershwin, seeing as it was one of his father's favorite pieces of music. But he eagerly waited for Paul Dukas's "The Sorcerer's Apprentice," and he was delighted to see the one and only cartoon he had ever liked as a youth.

He had enjoyed himself, he realized as the lights came back on and he waited for Amelia to get up to his row. From the look on Mels’s face she had been bored, just like Rory, but Amelia’s face looked thoughtful. He waited for her to say good-bye to her friend before he spoke. “Did you like it?”

She nodded. “I liked the music a lot. The really jazzy piece was nice, and the one with the flamingos. Plus Mickey is always cool.”

“My father appreciated the Gershwin song,” he said. He caught the confused look on her face. Apparently she too had not been paying attention to the presenters. “The jazzy piece.”

“Oh,” she said. “How come you don’t play music like that on your violin?”

“It’s not my favorite type of music,” he said with a slight shrug. “There’s also not a lot of violin in it, so I don’t play it. I think I liked ‘The Carnival of the Animals Finale’ the best. That one I actually kept my eyes opened through.”

“Which one?”

“The flamingos,” he said.

“Yeah, that one was silly,” she replied with a grin. “Do you have your violin with you today?”

He nodded. “I do.”

“Can you play any of the songs?”

“Bits of them, but they’re all orchestral pieces. It won’t sound the same if it’s just the violin.”

“Oh,” she said, slightly disappointed.

“I could play other things, though. Other Beethoven pieces, certainly. And some Bach and Mozart.”

“Cool,” she said.

“You don’t find this music boring?”

“Nope,” she said, shaking her head. “I hear you play it more than I hear anything else. Some of it is really pretty. I mean, there’s some stuff on the radio I like, but it just seems so…loud sometimes. Your kind of music is nice when I just want to relax, or when I want to go to sleep.”

“Ah,” he said. “I’ll admit that I haven’t listened to much music on the radio lately. Never really fancied it before.”

“Most of it is boy bands,” she said.

“I’m surprised you aren’t drooling over one of them,” he said.

She shrugged. “I like someone already.”

“Please tell me it’s not Williams.”

She shook her head. “Nope, not Rory. Someone _older_.”

He thought about it for a few moments, and then shook his head. “I have no clue who it could be.”

“And I’m not going to tell you, either,” she said. “You’ll just have to figure it out for yourself.” Then she grinned at him. “Race you home? Last person back has to do the dishes.”

“Deal,” he said. They both ran, but his longer legs predetermined him as the winner. She sulked slightly as she finally got to the door. “I’ll help wash them,” he said.

“Thanks,” she said gratefully. “So, what do you want to eat?”

“Surprise me,” he said, and she headed into the kitchen He went to the guest bedroom where he was staying and got his violin. He brought it back downstairs and went into the kitchen and began to play for her. He only stopped when dinner was ready to be served. They chatted as they ate, and then he helped her clean up afterwards. She asked for more music, and he played the violin until it was time for her to get ready for bed.

After she’d gotten into bed he went up to her room to turn off the light. “Sherlock?” she asked as she pulled up her blankets to her chin.

“Yes?” he said, his hand above the light switch.

“I’m glad you watch me. You’re kind of like the big brother I wish I had.”

He smiled slightly. “Good night, Amelia.”

“Night, Sherlock.”

He turned off the lights and went back downstairs. Truth be told, he liked being around her. Things could have gone poorly between them, as they had between her and Mycroft. But he didn’t seem to have any problems with her, and he was glad for it. He settled in with the papers he had ignored all day and went back to reading them, glad for the peace and quiet.


End file.
